Old Timer
by Josielynn
Summary: Logan during a night on the town with the interns from the magazine where he works. Logan/Veronica. Rob Thomas owns them... I just love them.


Logan looked over at his interns as they laughed loudly at one of Tom's jokes. He has enjoyed his time out with the guys. Supper was good and the banter flowed freely amongst the five men. The mood was carefree and relaxed; something they needed after the last few grueling days at the station. They all worked hard to get the magazine ready and now they needed an outlet.

It was Logan's first time at this bar. It was pretty nice here. There was a huge dance floor and the stage was set for a live band. It looked like it was pretty popular too. The tables were all filled. Logan likes the relaxed atmosphere and openness of the place. He would rather be home with Veronica though.

He had almost told the guys that he had to go home but decided to just enjoy a few hours out with his interns.

Logan turned his attention back to the young men as they discussed who was better with the ladies. Logan smiled at their discussion. His interns are all young professionals who finished college and were enjoying the steady paychecks of working for the magazine. They all dated frequently but none of them seriously. Lyle said, "Let's have a little side bet tonight."

They all looked at him intrigued. Lyle turns to Fernando and says, "Let's pick a girl randomly and see who can go home with her."

Fernando says confidently, "If I go first, none of you will get a shot."

Tom laughs at Fernando's cocky attitude. As one of the unspoken leaders he organizes the bet. He says, "We select the girl and draw straws for the order."

Lyle knowing his co workers success with the fairer sex says, "We need to pick someone who looks like a challenge. Someone easy will not prove who is luckier with women; it will just prove who is luckier at drawing straws."

The guys understanding what Lyle is saying discuss various women they see in the club. After a few minutes, they are unable to come to an agreement.

John speaks up and says, "Let Logan pick."

Logan says, "Count me out. I don't want to be responsible for some girl having to fend off all your advances. She might never recover psychologically."

Tom slaps his back and says, "Just because you lost your balls doesn't mean we are neutered." The guys all laugh enjoying Tom's teasing of their boss. They all like him and like working for the magazine. They just can't imagine why Logan who was named as one of the most eligible bachelor's went ahead and gave up the partying, beautiful women and fast lifestyle.

Logan shakes his head and wonders if he was that stupid when he was their age.

Lyle suddenly says, "I've got the perfect one."

They all look at him. He says, "The blond that just came in the door."

They look at the door of the bar. Logan sucks in a breath as he sees the woman at the door. She is wearing a black halter dress that hugs her figure showing off her tiny waist and hips. Her long blond hair is loose with gentle curls. Her lips and nails are painted dark red.

Fernando whistles and says, "Hot."

The guys all nod.

Logan smirks and says, "She is way out of your league."

Lyle says, "We will see."

The guys immediately start bargaining over what the winner will get besides a night of great sex with the sexy blonde. Logan listens in amusement as the guys decide to each contribute $100 bucks to the pot. Tom pulls four straws out of the container and tears one in half. He holds the straws under the table and mixes them up. When he brings them out and the guys pick until Fernando gets the short straw. He is going first. They drop a straw and mix them up and redraw until the order is fixed.

Fernando puts his drink down and stands straightening his hair. He heads over towards the blonde sure that this is going to be a short contest. He decides he is going to buy that new tennis raquet he wanted with his winnings.

Logan watches in amusement as one by one all of his interns are shot down. Each time they come back to the table to the ridicule of the others. Finally they decide she is gay or a man hater.

Logan laughs and says, "A girl like that has heard all the pick up lines. She needs special treatment."

The guys laugh and jeer asking Logan if he thinks he can do better. He looks over at her contemplatively and says, "Let this old timer show you how it is done."

He gets up and walks over to where Veronica is sitting. His walk is unhurried and confident. He walks up and stands in front of her. He doesn't say anything. He just stands in front of her waiting. She looks up from her drink and regards him quietly. Their gazes meet and neither says anything.

Logan puts out his hand and says, "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She looks at Logan and then slowly puts her hand in his and says, "You may."

He gently pulls her to stand in front of him keeping a hold of her hand and slowly pulling it through the crook of his arm. He escorts her to the middle of the dance floor looking down at her the whole way. The blond looks up at Logan as she walks. They don't smile. In the middle of the dance floor, Logan slowly lets go of her hand. He stands looking down at her holding her gaze. Slowly and deliberately he raises his other hand and places it on her shoulder blade. He slowly pulls her close to his body. There is a pause while they look at each other. Logan slowly puts out his hand for hers keeping eye contact. He waits for her to put her hand in his. The crowd watches the obvious chemistry between the two. The girl puts her hand in his and waits keeping her gaze on his.

Logan starts to move to the music and the girl follows easily. He starts out slowly but as the song progresses he increases the complexity of the dance moves. The girl has no trouble following. He continues to hold her close and their gazes stay locked as they dance. The crowd is drawn to their dance. Their bodies are not touching but there is only scant inches between them. It is a sensual dance with intimacy implied but not seen. At the end of the dance Logan takes her hand and raises it to his lips and kisses the back of her hand with his gaze never leaving hers. He slowly turns her hand over and kisses the palm of her hand still continuing to hold her gaze.

The music starts again; this time a slow, romantic ballad. Logan pulls the girl into his arms and holds her close as they dance. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. As they dance Logan drops his head so his mouth is near her ear and he is talking to her. She tips her head giving him better access to her neck. She is obviously listening to his words. Her eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her face. After a few seconds she pulls away slightly and looks up at him. He says something quietly back to him. Logan gives her a slow easy smile and she tilts her head slightly smiling back. He pulls her back close into his body. Without any further talking they continue to dance closely together. Her arm slides up over his shoulder and around to the back of his neck where she gently tangles her hand in the back of his hair. Logan's hand slowly and gently slides up and down her bare back as he enjoys the silkiness of her skin. They are obviously attracted to each other but content right now to dance and just be with each other.

When the song ends, Logan takes her hand and interlocks their fingers. He pulls her towards the table and then walks beside her. When they arrive at the table Logan says, "I want you to meet my interns." Logan slides his arm around her tiny waist and she instinctively leans into his embrace.

He goes around the table introducing them to her. She nods politely at them. He turns to the guys at the table and says, "'Guys, I want you to meet my wife Veronica Echolls."

The guys all look at her in shock. They knew Logan was married with three children and very happy. They never knew he was married to such a vibrant, beautiful woman.

She leans closely into his arms and says, "The children are spending the night at Dad's so I thought we could review that part of our marriage vows where you promised to have and to hold."

Logan's eyes darken as he looks down at his wife. He smiles and says, "We definitely could."

She smiles slowly at him.

Logan reaches for his wallet. He opens it and pulls out money to cover the tab. He tosses it on the table. Putting his wallet away, he says, "Duty calls. I'll see you guys bright and early on Monday morning."

He turns towards the door with his wife and tucks her into his side as they walk. The guys watch as he leans down and says something into her ear and she laughs up at him.

The guys watch them leave noting their obvious attraction to each other and happiness at being together.

Fernando says, "That is one seriously lucky man."

They all nod.

------------------------

This fic was just an idea that popped into my head. Let me know what you think.


End file.
